


I Was So Good Back Then

by Iwillbestrong97



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut, Very graphic smut, comments about Patrick's weight, soul punk Stump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillbestrong97/pseuds/Iwillbestrong97
Summary: Request: Unexpectedly banging Patrick on the tour bus late one night after a disastrous concert? Ex, the audience wasn’t into it, Patrick kept forgetting lyrics, etc. The reader is maybe someone that he connected with before or during the concert? Originally posted on Tumblr.





	I Was So Good Back Then

_Patrick shoved me against the wall, lips attached to my neck. I let out a soft sigh as his hands ran over my body. God why didn’t we do this before?_

-

I hurried through the crowded streets. Sometimes I hated summertime in Chicago. Too many festivals and it just adds to the normal congestion of rush hour. Other than all the people, I looked forward to sleeping in the next two days. I suppose the upside of working a desk job was that I got weekends off.

I rode the elevator up to my apartment which I shared with two roommates. One was my best friend who I had met through a concert a few years ago and another girl who was rarely home because of school. She helped pay rent though so Kelly and I didn’t complain.

Kelly didn’t even give me a chance to get through the door before she was jumping on me. She talked way too fast sometimes and the only words I could make out were “concert” and “he’s hot.”

“Seriously, Kell, at least let me get in the door. What about a concert?” I dropped my keys on the counter and began to pull my hair up into a ponytail.

“I said, there’s a cheap concert that we have to go to tonight. It’s been forever since we’ve gone to see a small artist play and from the look of the poster, he’s hot.” She winked at me and I rolled my eyes. She was seriously shameless sometimes. “Come on! Doors open at six and it’s already five thirty! Don’t want to miss the chance to meet the artist,” she said, pulling me to my room.

“No relaxing for me tonight I see,” I joked.

“Just hurry up and make yourself sexy. Well, more sexy than normal.” She laughed as I threw my blouse at her. I didn’t know what to do with her.

I checked myself in the mirror. Shorts and a sparkling, black, off-the-shoulder top. I let my bra strap show but who cares honestly. I pulled on my high-top converse and rushed Kelly out the door before she could make me redo my makeup.

-

We wandered around outside the venue once we got there. The line wasn’t super long but everyone in it seemed excited.  _Patrick Stump._  That name sounded familiar but I couldn’t place it exactly. We walked past a girl and guy standing in line. Their conversation finally helped me place the name.

“Honestly, he was so much better in Fall Out Boy. This stuff is just over produced garbage.”

“No kidding. Most people get better once they lose weight but honestly everyone’s right. He was better fat.”

I wanted to turn and punch both of them in the face. How could they say something like that? I knew Fall Out Boy. Liked their music like most people. I knew they had split up but I didn’t know Patrick was out here doing his own thing.

I sighed. He probably didn’t remember me anymore. A long time ago we were a thing. But it never went anywhere. I kept this little detail to myself of course. Not that anyone would believe me.

We made our way inside the venue. I didn’t see those two people anywhere but maybe that was for the best. I was a bit spaced out as I took in my surroundings. Apparently, I didn’t look hard enough because I ran into someone, making both of us stumble. The person grabbed onto my arm to steady me. I looked down at the hand that wore a fingerless glove. My eyes trailed up his arm and to his dress shirt and vest covered torso. He wore a tie and my gaze finally settle on his face.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t really watching where I was going.” My eyes floated to the Cubs hat he wore, trying to disguise himself. But I knew that shy smile. Patrick. He was still a bit of a dork and I couldn’t help but smile. He might not have been on my mind but now that he was… my god I couldn’t think of anyone else.

“Oh no, it’s my fault. I was spacing out.” I tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. Patrick was always easy on the eyes. He was so cute back then and that still hasn’t changed.

“Forgive me for asking but, have we met before?” His head tilted slightly to the side and his brow furrowed. My heart began to pound. There’s no way he’d remember me. I just shrugged, grinning at him.

“Have we, Mr. Stump?” He chuckled and looked around to see if I had drawn attention.

“Guess my disguise didn’t work that well.” I giggled, debating whether I should point out that I recognize the hat too. I didn’t want to freak him out but at the same time, I needed to know if he still remembered me from all those years ago. Kelly watched me with interest from a few feet away.

“Well you’ve had that same hat since high school. You used to wear it whenever we met up,” I said. Confusion crossed his face. “You probably don’t remember me. We went to high school together. (Y/N).” The confusion remained for another moment before a huge smile covered his face.

“Oh my God, hi! How are you? I’m so sorry for not recognizing you, man it’s been so long,” he said, pulling me into a hug. I wasn’t expecting it so he kind of trapped my arms. I laughed as he released me.

“I’ve been alright. Just being normal. Which is clearly something you’re still not capable of.” He looked down at his feet shyly, a blush creeping onto his face. The last time we really saw each other creeped into my mind.

We had become so comfortable with each other and I liked him a lot. He was sweet and never pushed me for anything. We had gotten our hands on my parent’s liquor and were slightly buzzed. I asked him if he was still a virgin. I don’t know why I asked but I wasn’t expecting him to say yes. It made me feel horrible when I answered that same question with “no.”

After that, there was some silence. I don’t know what came over me, but I kissed him. He responded so eagerly at first but after some time, he stopped us. Said he didn’t want me to make a choice I’d regret. After that, it just wasn’t the same. Then graduation rolled around and he started doing stuff with a band. We drifted apart.

“So, how’s the fame? As amazing as they portray it?” He shrugged a bit, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Some things are nice. Other things, not so nice. Had to deal with a lot of people from high school suddenly wanting to be friends with me. That was weird.” I giggled.

“Aw, poor thing.” I reached out to rest my hand on his arm. Would it be too cliché to say that there was a spark? Patrick looked at me, eyes briefly scanning my body. I cleared my throat and looked over to my friend who had a goofy grin on her face.

“I’ll let you get going. I’m sure it’ll be a great show.” I hurried over to Kelly and pulled her away.

“Dude, that was the guy, right? Why didn’t you tell me you knew him,” she whisper yelled at me? I’m sure my cheeks were red.

“Because we went to high school together. It’s been a long time since then.” She pulled us off to the side.

“The look on your face says that you were more than school mates. Did you do him or something?” I smacked her arm.

“No. We never got that far. He stopped us. He’s one of the good ones.” Kelly pouted. Honestly, I wanted to pout too.

“Well it’s never too late to get some. Just meet up with him after the show. I bet you could find him.” I thought about it. I probably could. At this point I bet it would seem like I was only interested in the fame. I shook my head at her.

“Let’s just go find our seats.”

-

The little stage was filled with instruments. What was this boy doing? I always knew he was a musical type but all this? I looked into his record a bit and it had said that he played all the instruments on it. He was just as amazing as ever.

The lights went down and there was some cheering. The band made their way onto the stage. A spotlight was focused on the front mic. I rolled my eyes. Dramatics, huh, Trick? The lights went out and a few seconds later popped back on with Patrick at the mic. Again, some mild cheering. A trumpet started the tune and the rest of the band followed. Patrick’s voice rang out through the venue.

_“I, tonight, I feel like being alone. If you don’t mind, if you don’t mind. Would you please be so kind to close the door behind you?”_

I melted at his voice. Holy hell.  _Soul Punk_ is right. I heard some singing coming out of the crowd but not nearly as much as I expected. I looked around and saw some people snickering. I tried to ignore it but that became difficult as the show went on. The cheering was being drowned out by other comments.

“Go back to Fall Out Boy!”

“This isn’t music!”

“We liked you better fat!”

A chorus of ‘boo’s’ and laughter filled the little venue. God, how horrible. This is what he had to put up with? I watched his face. He was getting frustrated but not acknowledging any of the comments. Sweat covered his face. I looked over at Kelly and she looked just as disgusted with the people around us. It got a bit quieter before the next song and I took that time to add my thoughts to the mix.

“You’re amazing Patrick!” Cheers started around me and they were louder this time, trying to drown out the negatives. Patrick made his way back up to the mic. He scanned the crowd and over me. He stared at me with the thankful smile on his face.

“Thanks everyone. We have one more for you.” He picked up his guitar. His smile turned shy and I watched as he bit his lip. He still does that, hm? “I guess I never someone would get to hear this.”

He launched into what seemed to be the final song. His fingers flew over the guitar and the chords. There was more cheering. His voice was sweet and seductive. It transformed into soulful regret.

_“I’m not broken-hearted. I’m just kinda pissed off. Cause Allie I was so good back then! But I wonder if I’d be so good if I saw you again. Listen, miss, you’ve got me. You shoulda taught me such naughty things. You coulda taught me such naughty things.”_

I froze a bit. No way he actually wrote about…

_“And I, drunk beyond my fifteen years wished to be anywhere else instead. Cause I was too terrified of you. And all I was too scared to dare to do, so I slid unsuave off the mattress.”_

A blush covered my face. That scene felt too familiar. He still hasn’t forgotten. I felt Kelly grab my arm. I couldn’t look at her, knowing that if I did, she would catch on.

Patrick nailed every high note. Left us hanging for about five seconds before sailing into the final chorus. He was killing me, just like he was with other people in the room. I could hear girls screaming. I’m pretty sure I even heard a few ‘fuck me’s.’

I glanced over at Kelly and she seemed to be flirting with a guy sitting next to her. Would I be going home without her? Probably. But hey, she’ll bring a good breakfast home tomorrow.

The song ended and the applause started. The band hurried to start putting their stuff away. Patrick thanked the crowd and set his stuff down and rushed back stage.

“Go after him. I bet he could use the encouragement.” Kelly pushed me a bit.

“What about you?” She rolled her eyes and nodded her head toward the guy behind her. I expected as much. I looked toward the stage. Maybe he went back to the busses already. I made my way through the people trying to get their last drinks before being kicked out.

The evening was cool but nothing too bad. I walked around to where we had noticed the busses before. There was only one with a light on. I took a deep breath and moved towards it. I looked around and didn’t see anyone other than a couple stagehands. None of them said anything to me.

A door opened and I saw Patrick step out. His hair was a mess but he was still beautiful. Maybe even more so. I walked up to him as he leaned against the bus.

“Patrick?” I swear he jumped a foot off the ground. I giggled at him as his hand covered his chest, fingerless gloves partially undone.

“Fucking Christ you scared me,” he said. He took a couple breaths and ran his hand through his hair. God, he was hot. Always has been. I’m just an idiot.

“Woah there. Patrick Stump swearing?” He rolled his eyes at me as I took my place beside him.

“Don’t pretend you haven’t heard it before,” he said.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve never said ‘fuck’ in your life,” I joked. He laughed along with me. There was a bit of a silence. I should give him some reassurance. The crowd didn’t exactly support him tonight.

“Does that kind of stuff always happen at shows?” He sighed, wiping some sweat off his face.

“Sometimes. I’m used to it at this point. Tonight was rough. I probably would have gone off if you hadn’t yelled at me. I appreciate it.” I moved some stones around with my shoe.

“You were amazing. I’m so sorry you have to go through that.” I looked back up at him with. A small grin made its way onto his face. He reached up to loosen his tie. I chuckled.

“What?”

“You used to need help doing those. I see you finally learned.”

“Was kind of necessary when the boys and I needed to go to award shows,” He said. He was so happy with them. But I guess even friends needed a break. I looked down at my feet. I should ask about the song.

“So. Allie? Is that her name?” My voice was quiet. I wondered if he even heard me.

“(Y/N).” The force in his voice made me look at him. He reached up to brush a piece of hair out of my face. He laughed a bit. “I never thought you would actually hear that song. Was the story that easy to recognize?” I nodded a bit. A blush creeped onto his face and I looked down again. If he looks at me like that, I might make another mistake.

One of his hands still stroked my cheek. I could feel where the gloves started on his fingers. I trailed my eyes up his body. To his hips, then his torso, to his loose tie. I met his eyes one more time. They were bright blue and slightly glazed over. Oh, fuck it.

I grabbed his tie and pulled him towards me. I crushed my mouth against his and shoved him back against the bus. His other hand came to rest on my waist. I pulled away before he could respond any more than that.

“(Y/N). Are you sure?” He breathed heavily and I could feel him against my waist. I nodded.

“Yea. No more ‘being good.’” A smirk settled on his face as he pulled me to the bus doors. He held the door open for me. Still a gentleman. I looked around the small space. There was a small table and what looked like a door to a bathroom. There were three small beds a bit farther back.

I heard the lock click on the door. Heat rushed between my legs. Patrick came up behind me and kissed my shoulder. His mouth was soft and I could feel his tongue occasionally brush against me.

I reached behind me to run my fingers through his hair. It was still slightly damp from the sweat but I didn’t care much. His breath was hot on my skin but I shivered anyway. His hands slid under my shirt, fingers gripping me.

I turned to face him again, pulling his mouth down to mine. I stumbled backwards a bit and he followed me. I felt the table against my legs. I hopped up to sit and Patrick pulled my hips against his. His manhood pressed against me and I moaned. He pulled away from me slightly, resting his head on mine. A sweet smile covered his face. My fingers were still tangled in his hair and his still held my hips.

“Are you sure you want this,” I asked shyly? Patrick laughed.

“I only wrote a song about how I regretted not sleeping with you back then. I’m not going to make the same mistake. You were the one who said, ‘No more being good.’” His mouth was on mine again.

His hands kept moving up and around to my back. I arched my body toward him when I felt his fingers run over the skin beneath my bra. I broke the kiss and pulled my shirt over my head. Patrick kissed my neck as I started undoing the buttons on his vest. I pushed it off his shoulders and he tossed it on the bench next to us.

He pulled me off the table to stand on my feet again. He held my hips as he worked us backwards. Patrick shoved me against the wall, lips attached to my neck. I let out a soft sigh as his hands ran over my body. God why didn’t we do this before?

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” I managed to get out in between sighs. I felt his smile against my skin. He pulled away and finished removing his tie. He began unbuttoning his shirt and I leaned down to kiss the newly exposed skin. I heard him sigh every time my lips moved lower.

“Holy hell.” I smirked up at him as I slid onto my knees. I pulled what was left of his shirt out of his pants and undid the button. Pulling down his pants and he was in front of me. I took him in my hand and I heard him curse again. I stroked him a couple times before looking up at him. His face was pleading. Must have been a while. I smirked up at him before placing my lips on the head.

One of his hands grabbed my head but never forced me any farther. I moved slowly at first, which was apparently torture for him. He begged me to move. I would just look up at his face with my mouth wrapped around him. I may have done that one too many times.

His hips bucked forward and startled me. I was able to keep my coughing in check and braced myself against his leg. I pulled away from him and his grip on my hair tightened.

“You want more? Then take it.” He looked down at me, wondering if I was serious. I licked the head and he growled. His other hand made its way into my hair and he pushed my mouth back onto him. His hips thrusted in and out but never too hard. I know he’s being gentle. He was still the same Patrick in some ways.

Suddenly he was gone. He kneeled with me and kissed me roughly. I nibbled on his lip and he worked his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as his hands fell from my hair and moved to my breasts. He squeezed and rubbed them gently, working my nipples to peaks. He reached around and undid my bra, letting it fall to the floor.

He still had his gloves on so when he grabbed my chest again, I could feel just how skilled his fingers were. I was aware of very little move they made. The rawness of his skin combined with the smooth leather drove me crazy.

“Patrick. I need you,” I moaned. He pulled back from me and nodded. He smiled as he stood, pulling his pants up with it. I pouted and he laughed at me. He held his hand out.

“Come.” I smirked at him.

“I hope so,” I said. It took him a moment to recognize what I said, then he yanked me over to one of the beds, throwing me down onto it. He grabbed my legs and pulled my shoes off. He kicked his off then climbed on top of me. His lips found mine again and his hands worked their way down to the button of my shorts.

“Condom,” he whispered.

“Pill,” I said. Now that that was out of the way. I pulled him back to my lips.

I lifted my hips to make removing the damn things easier. I laid there in front of him, completely naked except for my underwear. Patrick stood and stared at me for a moment. A smile settled on his face. His eyes never left mine as he removed his gloves and shirt. He moved between my legs. I watched him as his head lowered to my thighs.

He kissed me softly, over and over again. I arched my back. He kissed everywhere except where I needed him. I whined in protest. I felt him chuckle.

“You are so impatient.” He looked up at me and I pouted. “And so unbelievably beautiful.” I hid my face. God why did he have to say things like that? “You can hide all you want. That doesn’t change anything. Let me prove it to you.”

I jumped when I felt his fingers against my clit. I gasped, rolling my hips forward. He hooked his fingers into my panties and pulled them down. I helped him kick them off and then he was between my legs again, kissing my thighs. His tongue touched my center and I rolled my hips again. He needed to stop teasing me.

He wrapped his arms around my legs and waist. I couldn’t move. He kissed me and I moaned loudly. His tongue traced random patterns all over me. I tried to twist out of his grasp but he held me steady. I whined more as he sucked on my clit. My hands flew down to his hair, holding him in place.

“Fuck, Patrick. I can’t take it.” I wanted to scream. I needed to move. He stopped but only to smirk and tease me.

“If you want me to stop, then you need to cum.” I tried to be conscious about my grip on his hair but that was hard when he wouldn’t let up. His tongue was all over me. It even dipped in and out of my entrance.

“I need more Patrick, please. I’m so close.” I bit my lip and I just felt the hum of laughter. He continued the sweet torture until I thought I would explode. I tried to wiggle my hips and found I had slightly more movement than a moment ago. I begged Patrick’s name.

“Oh fuck!” My hips rolled forward and my back arched as he slid two fingers inside me. He curled his fingers up, hitting that spot and I completely shattered beneath him. He let me ride out my orgasm before removing his hand. I shuttered as he laid down next to me and pulled me against him.

Patrick kissed my shoulders and back. I still felt his need pressed up against me. I wasn’t going to leave him like that. His hands roamed my body gently. I turned to face him.

“Patrick, you still need to get off.” He smirked.

“Oh, I wasn’t done with you. I just wanted to give you a chance to relax before I fucked you. But if you’re ready…” he rolled so he was on top of me. He pushed his pants down again and kicked them completely off. He settled between my legs before leaning forward and kissing me sweetly.

“You have to tell me if it’s too much, ok?” I nodded. “Say it. Promise me.” I wrapped my legs around him.

“I promise. I’ll tell you if it’s too much.” I didn’t quite understand why he needed me to promise him that. But I forgot about it as soon as he pushed into me.

“Fuck, (Y/N). You’re so warm. God, you feel amazing,” he said. He pushed all the way in then paused. He leaned down to kiss me again. His hips moved slowly in a pattern. I rested my hands on his face, forcing him to look at me. Sweat covered both of us. He was holding back. I couldn’t have that. I kissed him again.

“Stop holding back,” I mumbled against his lips. He groaned and bit down on my lip lightly before sitting up. He grabbed my legs and forced them open and back. He picked up his pace. I moaned in pleasure. The new angle made him go deeper than before. I could feel my body get closer to the edge. My moans and gasps grew louder with every thrust of his hips.

“Patrick harder. I’m so close,” my eyes met his and I smiled. He was beautiful. He bit his lip then pulled out of me. I went to question but his gaze shut me right up.

“Hands and knees. Now.” I wanted to listen to him. But another part of me wanted to say no, just to see what he did. The thought excited me. Of course, I wanted him back inside me but the curiosity was too strong.

“And what if I don’t?” I sat up and pushed my chest out. He looked slightly taken aback but recovered quickly. He smiled as he let a finger run down my cheek.

“The more you resist the worse it’s going to be.” I rolled my eyes at him.

“From the way you say that, I think that’s exactly what I want,” I said. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed me, pulling me off the bed. He spun me around so my back was against his chest. He attached his lips to my neck and bit me. It didn’t hurt but I knew there would be a mark. Once he was satisfied, he shoved me back onto the bed.

Patrick grabbed my hips, pulling me up to my knees. I fought but only slightly. He pushed himself back into me. And he wasn’t gentle about it this time. I cursed and I heard him laugh. One of his hands held a fist full of my hair, the other gave the occasional swat on my ass.

He groaned and cursed. He must have been close. Patrick pulled on my hair so my head bent back. The familiar build up returned and I welcomed him as his thrusting became erratic. The hand that wasn’t holding my hair moved to rub my clit. The building came faster and harder. I groaned and my fingers dug into the mattress.

“Patrick, I’m gunna…” I couldn’t even finish my sentence. I felt myself clench around him and he hissed, grabbing my hips and fucking me harder. He leaned down and growled.

“Cum for me. Say my name and cum for me.” As if my body was waiting for his permission, my second orgasm ripped through me. I called his name and my body spasmed. I buried my face in the bed and moaned as Patrick rode out his. He repeated my name over and over again. Each one more gentle.

He pulled out of me and moved to lay on the bed. I collapsed next to him and he kissed my head. He rubbed my back and sides, helping me relax. I opened my eyes to meet his. I giggled and he kissed me.

“I was an idiot back then. We should have done this a long time ago.” I shrugged and stroked his face.

“Better late than never.” We both laughed. Patrick bit his lip and his eyebrows drew together as if he was thinking.

“So, um. I don’t know about you. But, um. I, uh, would love to like, uh, meet up again? Like this?” I stared at him for a moment. “Or uh, not like this. Um, I could, uh, take you out. Like a date, or something.” There was the Patrick I knew. I giggled and kissed his nose.

“Yes. To both of those requests.” He let out a sigh of relief and pulled my lips to his.

Our bliss didn’t last much longer. The door to the bus jiggled. Of course, it was locked but it still made both of us jump. I hurried to collect my clothes and Patrick was able to grab himself a t-shirt and sweats.

“Hey, you got the extra key?”

“I gave it to Patrick earlier.”

“I know I saw him walk out here…”

“Hey, Trick! You in there?”

I pulled my shirt over my head and did my best to fix my hair. It was pointless but I wanted to look somewhat presentable. Patrick hurried to the door and unlocked it.

“Sheesh dude why’d you have the door locked? And why does it smell like…” The two other guys that stepped onto the bus froze when they saw me. I ran a hand through my hair and smiled.

“Sorry I was just leaving.” I grabbed the note pad that we had knocked onto the floor and scribbled my number on it. I tore off the page and handed it to Patrick. “See you soon, I hope.” He smiled and nodded.

“I’ll see you soon. Do you need me to take you home.” I shook my head.

“No, I’m just a few blocks down. Besides, I think you have some confused roommates to deal with.” Patrick walked me off the bus and grabbed my arm. He pulled me back into a hug.

“I’ll do it right this time. I promise.” I believed him. I kissed him one last time before I made my way home. The venue wasn’t even out of sight before my phone was buzzing. I smiled and added Patrick’s number

_So, I totally forgot that wasn’t my bed. But it is now I guess._


End file.
